


Frases Escritas en Kensington Gardens

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post S3, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Los treinta y cinco fueron el límite establecido, decidió Sherlock después de cálculos extensivos. Estaría muerto a los treinta y cinco. Ese era el hombre que era. Esa era la clase de vida que vivía.A los treinta y cuatro, un año antes de su designada cita con el olvido, Sherlock conoció a un hombre. Nadie especial, o eso pensaba, un hombre corriente--quien pronto probó ser extraordinario, un hombre que mató sin dudarlo para proteger una vida que a Sherlock no le importaba.***Esta es la historia de cómo Sherlock Holmes vivió lo suficiente como para hacerse viejo.Traducción.





	Frases Escritas en Kensington Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines Written In Kensington Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149182) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



> *suspira* Ojalá. Me pareció una historia preciosa cuando la leí, y la anoté para traducirla. Y efectivamente, aquí la tenéis, traducida para vuestro disfrute.  
> ¡Un saludo!

The will to neither strive nor cry,                  La voluntad para no luchar ni llorar,

The power to feel with others give!             ¡El poder de sentir con lo que otros dan! 

Calm, calm me more! nor let me die           ¡Cálmame, cálmame más! Y no me dejes morir 

Before I have begun to live.                        Antes de que haya empezado a vivir.

\--Matthew Arnold                                        --Matthew Arnold

 

Esta es la historia de cómo Sherlock Holmes vivió lo suficiente como para hacerse viejo.

***

Sherlock decidió, bastante pronto, que estaba destinado a morir joven.

Era la única conclusión razonable, en serio. Las únicas sensaciones que le daban una pequeña cantidad de felicidad--siendo estas drogas y el peligro y la adrenalina de la persecución--no eran conducentes a una esperanza de vida normal, por decirlo de algún modo; no le gustaba otra gente y desdeñaba la clase de relaciones que sostenían los individuos ordinarios en sus últimos años; y lo peor de todo, lo más peor de todo, era lo aburrido, lo increíblemente aburrido que se volvía con la vida, lo frustrado que se volvía con la agobiante mundanidad de la existencia día a día. Necesitaba la emoción letal, la carrera de probar el filo de la existencia. Solo podía vivir haciendo equilibrismos sobre la muerte, balanceándose en la más delgada cuerda de mortalidad y contemplando el vacío bajo sus pies. 

¿Qué podría aguardar siquiera el futuro para un hombre como ese? ¿Cómo puede alguien que solo soporta estar vivo al lanzarse de una sensación a otra el empezar siquiera a contemplar los aproximantes límites de la edad?

Sabiendo exactamente la clase de hombre que era, Sherlock se movía de un día al siguiente, sin contemplar nunca el futuro, solo sintiendo una media curiosidad por conocer la naturaleza exacta de su inevitable final. 

***

Sherlock sufrió una sobredosis accidentalmente a los veinticuatro años, y accidentalmente a propósito a los veintiséis, burlándose por los intentos de su hermano de sacarle del abismo y huyendo de cada costosa rehabilitación que Mycroft pagaba. 

A los veintiocho, Mycroft le dijo que se había hartado. “Esta es la vida que has elegido, Sherlock, y yo no me voy a quedar aquí para discutir con un hombre muerto.” Sherlock no se sorprendió, dado que estaba plenamente de acuerdo con esa apreciación. 

A los veintinueve, Greg Lestrade le detuvo por posesión de drogas, y el Sargento resultó ser el primer habitante de New Scotland Yard que prestó la más ligera atención a las alteradas deducciones que Sherlock hizo mientras languidecía en una apestosa celda, esperando a un Mycroft que esta vez no iba a venir. 

Sherlock le proporcionó al Sargento la clave para resolver un triple homicidio particularmente repugnante, y Lestrade le quitó los cargos de posesión de drogas como compensación. 

Lestrade le dio el regalo de resolver crímenes como una alternativa a drogarse, y Sherlock calculó su probable nueva esperanza de vida. Los treinta y cinco fueron el límite establecido, decidió Sherlock después de cálculos extensivos. Estaría muerto a los treinta y cinco. Ese era el hombre que era. Esa era la clase de vida que vivía.

A los treinta y cuatro, un año antes de su designada cita con el olvido, Sherlock conoció a un hombre. Nadie especial, o eso pensaba, un hombre corriente--quien pronto probó ser extraordinario, un hombre que mató sin dudarlo para proteger una vida que a Sherlock no le importaba. 

Algo echó raíces dentro de Sherlock, entonces, en el espacio donde otros tenían un corazón. Pero creció lentamente, tan lentamente que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que se encontró al borde de una azotea con el viento moviéndole el pelo, diciendo adiós a su único amigo. Aunque no era real ( _ es solo un truco, John, un truco de magia _ ) pensó que ese último paso sería fácil porque no importaba nada, era lo esperado, pero mientras decía su adiós a John fue sorprendido por lágrimas en su cara y una revelación completamente sorprendente cuando dio un paso al vacío. 

_ No quiero morir _ . 

Ese pensamiento le mantuvo vivo durante dos largos y solitarios años. 

***

A los treinta y ocho, mató a un hombre a sangre fría por John Watson.

Su hermano le dijo que había echado a perder su vida. Sherlock sabía que eso no era cierto. Si no iba a tener una larga vida, al menos al final había encontrado a alguien por quien merecía la pena perderla. Se vio ciertamente en paz; tres vidas por una, después de todo, era un trato excelente por una lamentable poquita cosa. 

Sherlock estaba calmado, resignado a su destino. No fue hasta que el avión dio la vuelta y tocó tierra en suelo Británico que identificó ese extraño sentimiento salvaje que se estaba colando por su pecho. 

Era alivio. 

***

Se habían encargado del imitador de Moriarty, y la red de contactos de Moran había sido destruida. Ahora Sherlock entendía que preocuparse, si estaba apropiadamente enfocada, podía cortar y quemar con la precisión de un láser mortal. 

No sabía cómo vivir, pero había encontrado algo por lo que merecía la pena morir, y usaba ese conocimiento sin piedad y sin remordimientos. 

***

Violet Eugenia Watson nació una noche de Jueves lluviosa.

“Siéntate,” le ordena John. Sherlock le hizo caso, quitándose la cazadora Belstaff y sentándose en la fea silla de plástico de hospital. John le posó con cuidado el bulto envuelto en mantas en sus brazos. 

“John, respiró Sherlock maravillado, “has creado un pequeño humano.”

“Bueno, Mary hizo casi todo, la verdad,” dijo John con una sonrisa. “Yo solo contribuí un poco.”

Sherlock no contestó, mirando apresuradamente a la hija de su mejor amigo. Apartó con cuidado la manta un poco, miró a los dedos diminutos, los dedos de los pies perfectos. 

_ El mundo es tan, tan grande, y tú eres tan pequeña _ . 

Cerró sus ojos, el picor de las lágrimas tras los párpados. 

“Es brillante,” dijo.

“Si,” dijo John. 

***

El pasado de Mary acabó alcanzándola, finalmente, una cálida tarde de Sábado. 

Ella y John estaban en el aparcamiento de Asda, guardando la compra en el maletero, Violeta, de trece meses, aún sentada en el carro de la compra. 

Sherlock estaba en mitad de un complejo experimento químico cuando recibió los mensajes de Lestrade. Estaba en una delicada coyuntura de los procedimientos e ignoró el primer mensaje, al igual que el segundo. 

Recordará eso. Aunque no hará absolutamente ninguna diferencia al final, pensará mucho en ello, después. 

***

Sherlock se coló bajo la cinta policial, pasando junto a un policía graznando hasta donde John se sentaba en el suelo con la mirada vacía, la sangre de Mary manchando su jersey. En sus manos, una Violet envuelta en mantas gimotea y se remueve. Sherlock ignoró, por el momento, el cuerpo tirado al lado del coche-- _ está muerta, se ha ido, ya no se puede hacer nada por ella _ \-- y se arrodilló al lado de John, quitándose los guantes para tocarle la cara, tomarle el pulso, buscar heridas, necesitando asegurarse aunque Lestrade ya le ha dicho repetidamente que solo habían alcanzado a Mary. 

 

“Estoy bien, Sherlock,” dijo John, su voz completamente robótica, atontada por el shock. “Estamos bien.”

Sherlock pasó sus dedos por la suave cabecita rubia del bebé. Lloró con más fuerza y se alejó de sus manos, enterrándose en el cuello de su padre. John la palmeó la espalda y la arrulló automáticamente, y Sherlock sintió un momento de agobiante y terrible impotencia. 

“Sherlock,” la voz de Lestrade provino de detrás suyo. “Sherlock, te necesitamos.”

“Ve,” dijo John. “Ve. Ayúdales.” 

Sherlock asintió, poniéndose en pie y alejándose. Ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero de todos modos fue hasta el cadáver de Mary, los dedos y el cerebro funcionando en piloto automático. 

Un disparo, desde lejos, entre los ojos. Un tiro a matar, sin operación, sin posibilidades. El francotirador disparó desde el techo del supermercado. Mary fue el único objetivo. Nada personal; era puramente por negocios. 

Los ojos de Mary seguían abiertos. Llevaba una chaqueta de lana color verde oscuro, el tipo de prenda que llevan las madres de todo el mundo. El puño de la chaqueta estaba manchado con saliva seca y mocos. 

_ Usó su manga para limpiar la cara del bebé. Fue lo último que hizo, sonriendo al bebé babeante y sonriente, limpiando su pequeña barbilla con gran cariño. Lo último que vio en su vida fue la cara de su hija. _

 

Cerró los ojos y expulsó aire lentamente por la nariz, sobrecogido por el vértigo. 

Sherlock notó la presencia de Mycroft tras él, se levantó, dio la espalda al cadáver sobre el cemento. No miraría a Mary de nuevo. No podría. 

“No hace falta mucho la deducción aquí, hermano.” La voz de Mycroft no llevaba rastro de su usual malicia. Sherlock entendió claramente el mensaje.  _ No te tortures a tí mismo, Sherlock. No sacarás nada de ello _ . 

“Ciertamente, y en cualquier caso los detalles nunca verán la luz del día, de eso estoy seguro,” dijo Sherlock, coincidiendo con él. 

“Sabías que este era un resultado posible, Sherlock,” murmuró tristemente Mycroft.

Sherlock sabía que lo que decía era cierto y no dijo nada. 

Los hermanos se quedaron de pie en silencio durante un minuto. Sherlock estuvo vagamente sorprendido de que el mundo siguiera moviéndose a su alrededor. Escuchó a Violet llamando a su madre.

“¿Qué hago, Mycroft?” preguntó Sherlock, la voz baja y desesperada. “Dímelo.”

“Lo único que puedes hacer,” respondió Mycroft. “Llévales a casa.”

Lestrade estaba a varios metros, lo suficiente cerca como para escuchar su conversación sin ser intrusivo. Los ojos de Sherlock se movieron a su cara. Lestrade asintió con minuciosidad. 

Justo detrás de la cinta policial, un coche negro se puso en marcha. 

Sherlock fue al lado de John, le tocó el hombro. “Vamos, John. Es hora de irse.”

John ni siquiera se movió.

“John,” dijo Sherlock, con un pelín más de fuerza. “Está anocheciendo. Violet se está quedando helada. Vamos a llevarla a un lugar cálido.”

John respondió entonces, poniéndose a duras penas de pie, abrazando con fuerza a su hija contra el pecho. Sherlock posó su mano en la espalda de John y le guió al coche en espera. 

John siguió las direcciones de Sherlock en blanco, completamente ausente. Sherlock pensó brevemente en un asiento de bebés para el coche pero se dio cuenta de que era muy probable que John no fuera ni siquiera capaz de renunciar al agarre sobre su hija. 

Dentro del coche en movimiento, los quejidos de Violet se calmaron cuando la pudo el agotamiento y durmió. Sherlock la observó respirar, sus mejillas rojas, lágrimas aún pegadas a sus largas pestañas. John no dijo nada, ni una palabra, distante y callado como una roca. 

Había pañales y biberones y ropa limpia esperándoles en el pasillo de 221B. 

***

Según su necrológica, Mary Watson murió por una catastrófica aneurisma cerebral repentina en el aparcamiento de un supermercado. 

Sherlock le colocó la corbata a John y le peinó mientras la Sra. Hudson sostenía al bebé. 

En la ceremonia, John era una estatua de ojos secos. Violet jugaba a sus pies, sin comprender nada.

El entierro fue privado y muy pequeño.

No había mucha gente, después de todo, para llorar a una mujer que realmente nunca existió. 

***

John no comía. No dormía. El único momento en el que mostraba una chispa de vida era cuando cambiaba o bañaba o sostenía a Violet, pero era tan insensible en otras ocasiones que Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejarles solos en el piso. El bebé dormía al lado de John en su vieja cama de matrimonio, arriba; Mycroft había hecho que llevasen una cuna, pero estaba en una esquina de la habitación, sin usar.

Lanzado al rol desconocido de cuidador, Sherlock iba a la deriva. Hacía té pero se enfriaba en las manos quietas de John. Intentó hacer tostadas pero se distraía fácilmente y acababan carbonizándose. Cuando Violet se volvía quisquillosa y demasiado cansada, Sherlock intentaba cogerla pero estaba tieso y ansioso, y ella se removía y lloraba en sus brazos. Pero se calmaba con la Sra. Hudson, dejando a Sherlock sintiendo que esa niñita le había examinado y le había encontrado defectuoso.

Lo único que podía hacer para ayudar, al parecer, era tocar el violín durante horas, hasta que sufría calambres en los dedos y le quemaban, hasta que ambos Watson dormían en la silla de John, abrazados el uno al otro.

Cuando la Sra. Hudson podría quedarse con ellos un rato, Sherlock se iba a caminar por Regent Park, intentando ordenar su pensamientos confusos, saboreando un remordimiento amargo por cada momento en el que secretamente había deseado el regreso de John.  _ No lo decía en serio _ , pensaba, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que intentaba llegar a un acuerdo con una deidad remota.  _ Me retracto de lo que dije, no lo decía en serio. Por favor. Así no. _

Por primera vez en diez años, llamó a su madre sin que le instigasen a ello.

“¿Como lo arreglo?” la preguntó.

“Esto no se puede arreglar, cariño,” dijo ella con tristeza. “Se paciente. Mejorará con el tiempo.” 

Así que, incapaz de darles otra cosa, Sherlock les dio tiempo. Apagó su teléfono y alejó a cualquier visita y les dio tiempo. 

***

Seis días después del funeral, John hizo huevos revueltos y tostada para Violet. Ocho días después, limpió el salón, guardando sus juguetes en una cesta de la ropa sucia. Diez días después, abrió el periódico. Doce días después, cogió un lápiz e intentó hacer el crucigrama de The Guardian. Se atascó en la tercera horizontal, y Sherlock se coló y le llamó un idiota.

John sonrió ante la expresión horrorizada de Sherlock, un fantasma pálido de su sonrisa de verdad, pero aún así algo presente y real. “Está bien, Sherlock. De vuelta a lo normal. Es bueno.”

Mejoró. En incrementos pequeños y agonizantes, mejoró.

***

Dieciséis días después, Sherlock alzó la vista de sus muestras de barro para encontrar a John titubeando en la entrada de la cocina, incierto.

“Deja de fisgar y ven a decirme lo que piensas.” Sherlock se levantó y llenó la tetera, más para darle espacio a John para que dijese lo que pensaba que con cualquier intención de hacer té.

John se hundió en la silla de la cocina. “Tengo que pensar en volver al trabajo,” dijo. 

“Coincido,” dijo Sherlock, recordando su búsqueda de internet. “Una vuelta a las actividades normales puede ser tremendamente útil para recuperarse del trauma.”

“Si. Eso supongo. Además, las facturas. De todos modos, tendré que buscar una guardería cerca de casa, y pensar en nuestra nueva rutina, y...ya hemos exprimido de más tu hospitalidad y solo quería decirte que has estado increíble, y que dentro de poco no te molestaremos.”

Sherlock sabía que esto acabaría llegando, pero aún así se sintió un poco vacío por dentro. “¿Vas a volver a tu casa?”

“Bueno, si. En un dia o dos. Se que te sentirás aliviado de no tener a un infante en el piso.”

Sherlock llenó con cuidado dos tazas. “Violet no me molesta.”

John resopló una risa. “Eso me cuesta creerlo.”

“Es cierto. Para ser una niña, es remarcablemente tolerable.”  _ Porque es parte de ti _ , añadió Sherlock mentalmente, mientras secaba las tazas con la esquina de una rodea relativamente limpia. “En Putney, no tienes a nadie que te ayude. Tus padres viven muy lejos y no os lleváis muy bien, no se puede contar con Harry, y no te gustan tus vecinos. Tampoco les gustas, para que lo sepas.”

John bufó una risa silenciosa sin humor. “Eso es cierto. Pero lo solucionaremos. Estaremos bien.” Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la mesa, sus hombros tensos. 

_ Se cree que no les quiero aquí _ , pensó Sherlock con una punzada de tristeza.  _ Aún. Después de todo _ . 

Por décimo milésima vez, Sherlock sintió una aflicción aguda por cuanto había removido la confianza que John tenía en él al saltar de esa azotea.

Sherlock suspiró, sobre todo con irritación hacia sí mismo, y consiguió detener el reflexivo  _ No seas idiota _ antes de que se le escapase de la lengua. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

“John, claramente eres libre de hacer lo que creas mejor, pero entiende que...Violet y tú siempre tendreis un hogar aquí.” Sherlock tragó. “Conmigo,” clarificó, un poco innecesariamente.

Deseó que John le mirase.  _ Mírame, John. Observa en mi cara todas las cosas que no puedo decir. _

John si que alzó la mirada, encontrando la Sherlock con sus tristes ojos azules oscuros.

“De todos modos,” añadió Sherlock. “La Sra. Hudson se preocuparía.”

John sonrió un poco ante eso. 

“Pero prométeme que dejarás de hacer té a todas horas,” dijo John, “porque me está poniendo los pelos de punta.”

“De acuerdo.”

Más tarde esa noche, después de haber acostado a Violet, John hizo el té, trayéndole una taza a Sherlock. 

“¿Qué estás leyendo?” preguntó, echando un vistazo a la revista que tenía Sherlock, su mano caliente sobre el hombro de Sherlock.

“Un artículo sobre Ocracoke, California del Norte. Una pequeña isla barrera, cerca de la costa. La leyenda dice que Barbanegra escondió aquí su tesoro, pero nadie ha encontrado nunca señal de ello.”

“Deberíamos ir,” dijo John. “Me apuesto a que tú podrías encontrarlo antes de que saliéramos del coche de alquiler.”

“Me sobreestimas, John. Como siempre.”

“Estoy bastante seguro de que te estimo perfectamente,” dijo John. Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Sherlock, solo el más mero roce de labios. “Me voy a la camas. Buenas noches, entonces.”

Sherlock no respondió, y no se movió durante mucho tiempo, construyendo un pedestal de cristal para el recuerdo de la boca de John contra su pelo.

***

John volvió al trabajo, y Violet fué a la guardería. Mycroft había ofrecido una niñera a tiempo completo; Sherlock miró su móvil en horror cómico antes de meterlo debajo del cojín del sofá. 

Sherlock comenzó a aceptar casos de nuevo; nada peligroso, solo trabajo de mente, sin persecuciones por Londres o asesinos en serie o maniácos con navajas. Sabía que dentro de poco echaría de menos la emoción, pero por ahora estaba bien.

La bebé se acostumbró a Sherlock ligeramente, consintiendo estar en el mismo cuarto con él mientras John se duchaba o metía ropa en la secadora o descansaba. Pero aún no le gustaba como para que la cogiera, permitiendo únicamente un minuto de quietud aterrorizada antes de revolverse y comenzar a bramar por su padre.

“Lleva tiempo, querido,” dijo la Sra. Hudson mientras Violet se aferraba a su cuello, sorbiendo por la nariz, mirando funestamente a Sherlock como si fuera la fuente de toda miseria humana. “Está en una edad terrible, y acaba de perder a su madre.”

“No le gusto,” se quejó Sherlock. 

“Es un bebé, Sherlock. Tú no lo eres,” dijo la Sra. Hudson, un tanto bruscamente mientras llevaba a Violet abajo para que John no se despertara de su espontánea siesta. “No siempre es sobre ti, sabes.”

Sherlock se puso un poco de morros, luego pensó durante un rato en su vida antes de John, cuando todo era sobre Sherlock todo el tiempo, cuando tenía el lujo del egoísmo. 

Recordó lo desesperante y vacío y hueco que se sentía. Como esperó, aturdido, a que la muerte acabase con el aburrimiento. 

Sherlock intentó recordar la última vez que se sintió aburrido, y la verdad era que no podía recordarlo. 

_ ¿Este es el trato, entonces? _ se preguntó.  _ No me aburro, ¿pero tengo que dejar de ser un cretino egoísta? _

Desde un punto de vista coste-beneficio, sería un estúpido al no aceptar ese acuerdo.

Fue abajo, donde la Sra. Hudson estaba sentada junto a la mesa de la cocina. Violet estaba sentada sobre su regazo, la nariz moqueando, mordisqueando una galleta Hobnob. Sherlock tomó asiento. 

“Lo siento, querido.” Le golpeó con suavidad la mano. “No quería ser brusca. Los infantes pueden cansar mucho.”

“He decidido,” dijo, “ya no ser egoísta.”

La Sra. Hudson le sonrió, ojos amables y un poco tristes.

“Sherlock,” dijo. “Oh, querido. Dejaste de ser egoísta hace años. Lo que pasa es que aún no te habías dado cuenta.”

***

Dos semanas después de comenzar en la guardería, Violet enfermó, pálida y febril y temblorosa. Sherlock estaba fuera de sí, John era más filosófico. “Ocurre todo el tiempo. Estar cerca de nuevos niños, nuevos gérmenes.”

“Pero está tan caliente,” dijo Sherlock. Podría notar como el calor irradiaba de ella mientras la sostenía (gritando) en su ragazo para que John pudiera examinarla. 

“La fiebre es buena, es parte del proceso,” dijo John. 

“Pero está sufriendo,” dijo Sherlock acusatoriamente. Supuestamente los doctores tienen que arreglar estas cosas, no aceptar alegremente la miseria de una pequeña infante. 

“Si,” dijo, cambiando de doctor a padre, “Lo sé.” La cogió de los brazos de Sherlock. “¿Lo estás, no es cierto? Pobre bebé enfermita.” La abrazó contra su cuello. “Solo es un resfriado, Sherlock. Un virus.” John alargó la mano y envolvió amablemente su mano alrededor del antebrazo de Sherlock. “Solo necesita líquidos y descanso. Estará bien en un par de días o tres. Te lo prometo.”

Sherlock observó cómo los dedos de John le acariciaban el brazo para tranquilizarle. “¿Quieres que vaya a Tesco?” se encontró preguntando.

Las cejas de John se alzaron en sorpresa. “¿Sabes dónde está?”

“En serio, John. Soy un detective consultor de renombre internacional. Estoy seguro de que puedo averiguarlo.”

“Debería de hacer una lista.”

“Es probablemente es inteligente.”

Sherlock regresó con dos kilos de hígados de pollo crudo y tres tipos de chutney, pero también consiguió comprar zumo de manzana y pañuelos de papel y una barra de pan, y John le sonrió con una ternura que hizo que Sherlock se sintiera cálido por todos lados.

***

Aunque normalmente luchaba como una pequeña tigresa babeante a la hora de ir a la cama, los ojos de Violet se estaban cayendo a los pocos minutos de que Sherlock cogiese el arco del violín. Para el final del primer movimiento ya estaba sonoramente dormida, las extremidades muertas y la boca abierta. 

“La voy a llevar arriba,” dijo John. “Ahora vuelvo.” Sherlock asintió y continuó tocando. Después de un cuarto de hora John volvió a bajar por las escaleras y se metió en la cocina, saliendo con dos tazas. Posó la de Sherlock en la mesa redonda y se sentó con la suya, los ojos cerrándose mientras estiraba los pies por la alfombra. 

La última nota flotó mientras Sherlock baja su violín. John se movió un poco, se estiró, y sonrió. 

“Está ocupando su mitad de la cama y está ardiendo como una parrilla,” dijo John cuando Sherlock guardó con cuidado su violín en la funda. “No sé cómo voy a dormir al lado de eso.” 

Sherlock notó el momento rodearles y supo, con ese extraño sentimiento de certeza que a veces tenía, que ambos de ellos habían llegado repentina e inesperadamente a una encrucijada. 

_ Puede que no tan inesperada, después de todo _ , pensó, recordando el tacto de la sensación de los labios cálidos de John contra su pelo.

Sherlock bajó los cierres de la funda del violín con gran cuidado, llegando a una decisión. 

Había aprendido cómo no ser (tan) egoísta. Ahora, la tarea frente a él era aprender cómo ser (más) honesto con el hombre que amaba.

“Entonces ven a la cama conmigo,” dijo Sherlock, su voz enganchándose un poco en las palabras. 

John no se rió o protestó o le rechazó. De hecho, no hizo nada durante un largo y agonizante momento, sus ojos cerrados, dedos cerrados alrededor del asa de su taza.

“Vale,” exhaló al final. “Si. Vale.”

Sherlock le quitó la taza de las manos a John con dedos enervados, posándolo en la mesilla al lado de la silla. Sostuvo la mano en alto para John, quien la estudió durante un segundo, y luego la agarró con la sombra de una sonrisa. 

“Coge el monitor del bebé,” dijo.

Sherlock llevó a John de la mano hacia la habitación a oscuras, parando para coger el monitor de camino. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y dejó el pequeño altavoz blanco con cuidado sobre la mesilla de noche, su estómago lleno de nudos. Se enderezó, mirando a John con incertidumbre. 

En la tenue luz de las farolas, John le estudió igualmente, una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Se acercó a Sherlock, deslizando sus manos bajo la bata de seda para descansarlas ligeramente sobre sus caderas. 

“Así que,” dijo John. “Así es como va a ser esto.”

“Solo si es lo que quieres,” dijo Sherlock, desesperado para John se quedara pero queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera dispuesto. “Es cosa tuya, completamente.” 

“Siempre lo ha sido, ¿no es cierto? dijo John. “Cosa mía.”

Sherlock asintió, sin confiar en sí para hablar. 

“Bueno, entonces,” dijo John, y le besó.

No eran fuegos artificiales, no eran explosiones; era un sentimiento bueno, oscuro, lento, cálido que empezó bajo las costillas de Sherlock y se expandió hacia fuera, llenando sus brazos y piernas y su cabezas y su polla con un calor lánguido espeso. La boca de John se abrió para él y sus lenguas se encontraron, una sensación increíble que hizo gemir a John un poco, el sonido enviando hormigueos por la columna vertebral de Sherlock. 

El sabor y el olor de John le rodearon, mareándole, haciendo que sus rodillas fueran incapaces de soportarle. Sherlock se hundió en la cama, arrastrando a John con él. Las piernas de John le apresaron, manos en su pelo cuando los labios de John encontraron su cuello, haciendo jadear a Sherlock. Sus caderas embistieron contra las de John, sintiendo una dureza contra la suya, causando que emitiera un pequeño sonido de gimoteo que apenas reconocía como su propia voz.

Se quedaron así durante unos minutos que parecieron horas, o quizás horas que parecieron minutos, besándose y tocándose, frotándose uno contra otro con la ropa puesta como adolescentes, hasta que John se apartó, jadeando con fuerza.

“Sherlock,” dijo, posando su cálida mano sobre el pecho de Sherlock. “Tenemos que…¿podemos bajar el ritmo un poco?”

_ ¿Estás teniendo ahora tu tediosa crisis de identidad sexual?  _ Pensó Sherlock con una burla mental, y luego contuvo las palabras para que no salieran. John estaba en un lugar frágil, y no quería…

“No, para eso,” dijo John, tocando con cuidado la cara de Sherlock. “Deja de tratarme como si me fuera a romper. Estás siendo demasiado amable y lo aprecio, pero no eres tú y ya puedes parar. Habla conmigo.”

“Vale,” dijo Sherlock, más estable de lo que se sentía. “Estás en pánico por su sexualidad, y estás preocupado de que estés cometiendo un error y vayas a arruinar nuestra amistad y si quieres cambiar de parecer yo--”

“Sherlock, no.” John le besó amablemente, con la boca abierta y suave. “No. Quiero esto. Te quiero. Solo necesito…” tomó aire. “Mi vida es un desorden y tengo un bebé y no quiero joder esto y no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Pero nada de eso es porque tú seas un hombre, ¿vale? Te quiero y no me importa eso ni una pizca, lo que es sorprendente, supongo, pero cierto.”

Sherlock se relajó una milésima. “Vale. Eso tiene sentido.”

“Bien.” John se apartó de Sherlock y se acurrucó a su lado, la cabeza sobre el pecho. “Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No nos volvamos locos nada más salir por la puerta.”

Sherlock acarició el suave pelo de John. “Este es probablemente el momento para decirte algo.”

“Lo que sea.”

“Yo nunca...quiero decir, he hecho algunas cosas. Pero. No muchas. Y no en mucho, mucho tiempo.”

John bufó una suave carcajada. “Así básicamente ambos somos nuevos en esto.”

“Si.” Sherlock besó la cálida parte superior de la cabeza de John. 

Se quedaron tumbados en silencio durante un rato, entrelazados, respirándose. John se movió un poco y echó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock. Se tensó, exhaló, reuniendo el valor para hablar. Sherlock no dijo nada, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar en la espalda de John. 

“Lo adiaba, al final.” 

Sherlock apretó su brazo alrededor de John pero permaneció en silencio, dándole a John el espacio que necesitaba.

“La amaba, pero...me sentía como un rehén. Nunca confié en ella de nuevo, no después de saberlo, pero no me podía ir. Sabía que si las cosas iban mal, si intentaba escapar, desaparecería y yo perdería para siempre a mi hija.” 

“Nunca,” gruñó Sherlock suavemente. “La hubiera encontrado, John. Hubiera despedazado al mundo con mis manos para encontrarla.” 

Los labios de John rozaron su clavícula en agradecimiento. “Lo sé, Sherlock, sé que lo hubieras intentado, pero era tan inteligente como tú, al menos casi igual de inteligente, y entrenada profesionalmente para desaparecer. Nunca las hubiéramos encontrado, y no podía perder a mi hija. Estaba atrapado.”

La respiración de John se volvió irregular, y Sherlock supo que estaba llorando.

“Cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había pasado, de que estaba muerta, ¿sabes cómo me sentí? Estaba aliviado, Sherlock. Ya no me podía quitar a Violet y yo era libre y estaba aliviado. La madre de mi hija fue asesinada frente a mí y yo la amaba, pero que Dios me perdone, estaba aliviado.”

Sherlock no dijo nada y dejó a John llorar, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose con sollozos silenciosos mientras Sherlock le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo, con miedo de hablar y saber que nada de lo que podría decir ayudaría. Las lágrimas empaparon la camiseta de Sherlock, la humedad enfriándose contra su piel mientras abrazaba cerca a John y esperaba a que pasase la tormenta. 

Y pasó, después de un rato, dejando a John temblando y agotado mientras se acomodaba contra el hombro de Sherlock. Sherlock le besó la frente. “Ahora vuelvo,” susurró, y se fue a la cocina donde llenó un vaso con agua y cogió una caja de pañuelos de papel antes de regresar a la habitación. John hizo un sonido sordo de agradecimiento, sonándose la nariz y bebiendo todo el vaso de agua mientras Sherlock se quitaba la camiseta empapada y se volvía a meter a la cama.

“Sé que te dije qye dejases de ser majo,” dijo John, su voz ronca, “pero, sabes, puedes seguir siendo un poco majo. Es raro, pero me estoy acostumbrando.”

“Planeo intentarlo,” le informó gravemente Sherlock. “Puede que no tenga éxito a menudo, pero lo intentaré.”

“Gracias,” susurró John, y acercó a Sherlock para besarle. 

Lo que empezó como una casta expresión de gratitud pronto se volvió más caldeado, y Sherlock sabía que era la respuesta de luchar o huir de una tormenta emocional pero también lo sintió, el alivio y una excitación vertiginosa por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, igual que otras tantas noches en las que deseaba a John con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Tomó la boca de John con besos abiertos, húmedos y ávidos, gimiendo y arqueándose mientras los dedos de John se movían sobre su piel desnuda. 

La mano de John decayó hasta más allá de la cinturilla de su pijama, y Sherlock jadeó.

“John..dijiste…¿estás seguro?”

“Estoy seguro. Dios, quiero tocarte. Quiero que me toques. Estoy seguro. Por favor.”

Se desvistieron en un lío frenético de brazos y piernas, la ropa tirada sin pensar mientras sus manos tocaban y agarraban y se movían una contra otra. Sherlock cerró sus dedos alrededor de la dura polla de John y la movió, una vez, haciéndole jadear. Le trabajó con la mano, observando el placer que cruzaba su rostro, su cabeza echada atrás mientras Sherlock le daba placer. Sherlock agachó la cabeza para probar el cuello expuesto de John, lamiendo y mordisqueando hacia el torso de John, saboreando la sal de su piel mientras John gemía en jadeos ahogados.

Sherlock apartó su mano--provocando que John gimoteara por la pérdida de contacto--y le metió en la boca, inexperta pero entusiastamente, deleitándose en la suave dureza de él. Metió a Joh hasta el fondo, deslizando su lengua por la parte de abajo de su polla, y fue recompensado con un gemido gutural y una mano enterrada en su pelo.

“Si, Sherlock, Dios. No me puedo creer...oh Dios,” jadeó John mientras Sherlock se movía arriba y abajo, aprendiendo, acumulando datos y catalogando las reacciones sorprendentes de John. 

La mano en el pelo de Sherlock apretó, solo un poco. “Aún no,” jadeó John, y Sherlock apartó su boca de la polla de John y se movió para besarle con fuerza, un choque de lengua y dientes, compartiendo en sabor de John en sus labios.

John se recolocó para que estuvieran tumbado de lados, sus caderas juntas. Sherlock siseó por la sensación de la polla de John, mojada con saliva, deslizarse contra la suya.

“Oh, sí, amor, Dios eso es perfecto. ¿Se siente bien para ti?”

“Sí,” dijo Sherlock, jadeando. “Si, es genial, no pares.”

John bajó la mano por sus cuerpos, agarrando a ambos en su caliente y áspera mano, frotando con fuerza. Sherlock notó el placer chispeante acumularse en su columna vertebral, arrastrándole con fuerza, y cerró los ojos por el embate de sensación, por la timidez y la auto-consciencia del momento, la aterradora intimidad de compartir esto con otra persona, con John, oh Dios--

“Sherlock,” susurró de forma rota John. Besó el cuello de Sherlock, deslizó una lengua caliente contra el borde afilado de su clavícula. “Dios, Sherlock, tienes que saberlo, eras el primero, siempre eras el primero--”

“Lo sé,” raspó Sherlock. “Lo sé.”  

John metió su cara contra el hombro de Sherlock mientras su mano iba más rápido, sus sacudidas volviéndose más irregulares mientras su orgasmo se acercaba. 

“Siempre,” dijo John, “yo siempre--”

John se corrió con fuerza, su espalda arqueándose mientras se corría con un gemido gutural. Una humedad caliente cayó sobre el estómago de Sherlock.  _ Este es John _ , pensó,  _ corriéndose en mi, corriéndose entre mis brazos _ \-- y la comprensión le hizo caer por el borde y su orgasmo explotó, subiendo con rapidez por su espina dorsal para explotar su cerebro con placer. Sherlock se oyó debilmente haciendo ruidos inhumanos mientras su semilla se derramaba por sus cuerpos y todo era temblorosamente perfecto y--

Volvió a si mismo lentamente, respirando con fuerza, oxitocina recorriéndole y atontándole y adormeciéndole y llenándole con cariño. Abrió un ojo para encontrar a John mirándole con una calidez que le derritió el corazón. 

“Deberíamos de haber hecho esto hace años,” dijo John. “Tenía miedo. Lo siento.”

“Ambos somos culpables,” murmuró Sherlock, sabiendo que era cierto. “No se puede cambiar el pasado, así que no hay sentido en pensar en ello. Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí.”

John apartó un rizo mojado por el sudor de los ojos de Sherlock. “¿Lo estamos, no es cierto?” dijo con maravilla, y le besó la frente.

La respiración de ambos se estabilizó mientras ambos hombres se acercaban al sueño pese a su pegajosidad.

“Hmm,” dijo Sherlock, rompiendo el silencio. 

“¿Qué?” inquirió John. 

“Eso ha sido genial,” dijo Sherlock. “Sorprendentemente genial, para alguien completamente nuevo en esto.”

John se removió un poco, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Sherlock. “Puede que haya mirado algunas cosas en internet, masculló contra su hombro.

Eso hizo reír a Sherlock, y después de un vergonzoso momento John se unió, una risa real por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y el sonido de ello fue la cosa más adorable que Sherlock había oído alguna vez. 

***

Sherlock ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos hasta el que el disciplente llanto de Violet les despertó. 

“Su majestad requiere una audiencia,” murmuró excusándose John. “Tengo que subir.” Salió de la cama y se metió en el baño. Sherlock escuchó la cisterna, y John reemergió, lanzándole una toalla mojada a Sherlock, y poniéndose los bóxers. Se acercó al lado de la cama de Sherlock y le besó. “Nuestra vida juntos no es terríblemente romántica, me temo.”

“Bájala aquí,” dijo Sherlock, e hizo una mueca por lo necesitado que sonaba.

“Entonces no vas a dormir nada.”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, demasiado metido como para salir ahora.

“Necesito poco sueño, y no quiero perder tu compañía.”

John le miró burlonamente durante un momento, y luego le dio su bien conocido “qué demonios” encogimiento de hombros. “Vale. De todos modos no quiero especialmente. Pero al menos ponte algo de ropa.”

Sherlock se puso los pantalones mientras John cogía a Violet de la habitación de arriba y la traía abajo, moviéndose un poco pero aún dormida. John acomodó a Violet en el otro lado de la cama y se puso de lado a su alrededor. Sherlock le abrazó por detrás, su mano abierta sobre la cadera de John.

John giró su cara hacia Sherlock y Sherlcok le dio u un beso profundo y largo antes de acomodar su cabeza en la almohada. 

“Un final inconveniente para una caliente primera cita,” se rió en bajo John. 

“Nunca hemos las cosas al modo convencional,” señaló Sherlock. “No espero que cambie eso ahora que tenemos sexo.”

“No, supongo que no,” murmuró John adormilado. “Buenas noches, Sherlock.”

“Buenas noches, John,” susurró Sherlock en su pelo. 

John se quedó dormido en cuestión de minutos. Sherlock se quedó despierto, observándoles dormir a ambos, la pequeña cabecita rubia de Violet parecida a la de su padre, y sintiendo cosas que no podía empezar a comprender. Mirando a sus caras dormidas, suavizadas por el sueño, Sherlock fue golpeado por una revelación tan grande, tan colosal, que amenazaba con abrumarle por completo.

_ John Watson no necesita que muera por él. _

_ Necesita que viva por él.  _

 

***

Y el tiempo pasó, y Sherlock Holmes y su doctor y su hija se hicieron mayores. 

Y como resultó, Sherlock siempre iba a ser exactamente el hombre que nació para ser. Siempre se regocijaría en un homicidio creativo y bien planeado. Siempre saborearía una persecución por la noche a través de las irregulares calles de Londres. Siempre, en una habitación cerrada llena de polvo en lo más profundo de su mente, echaría de menos (solo un poquito)  la pura y gélida acometida de la buena cocaína.

Y si se detenía para llamar a la policía antes de perseguir a un asesino por Whitechapel, si se aseguraba de mandarle por mensaje a alguien sus planes antes de entrar a las alcantarillas de Londres, si tiraba todos sus cigarrillos (y los compraba de nuevo, y los volvía a tirar) y a veces comía una pieza de fruta porque John seguía diciéndole que se iba a poner malo, eso no quería decir que fuera un hombre diferente.

Quería decir que Sherlock Holmes era un hombre que finalmente, al final, decidió vivir.

 


End file.
